five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonina's Phone Calls
The following tapes are various Phone Calls transmitted into Bonina during her time in the Parts and Service room. __TOC__ First Tape "Uh.. Hello? Hello? Hello Bonina. I am your new instructor. Call me Mr. Purple. I am here to introduce you on how to become a successful Freddy Fazbear's Pizza preformer/entertainer. Please listen closely to these tapes and please do everything I say, as failure to comply will result in your death/dismemberment. Today, Mr. Purple is going to teach you on how to properly catch children's attention. Upon spotting five gullible children, please tell them that you are going to take them to a special room. Tell the five children that in the room, there will be arcade games, free pizza, and even a secret golden animatronic. Upon catching the children's attention, please take them backstage, wherever it may be. We will be discussing what to do when you are backstage with the children in tommorow's session. Remember the smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Second Tape "Uh.. Hello? Hello? This is Mr. Purple, your instructor. Now that you have sucsessfully lured the children backstage, it is time to show them a magic trick. Pick up each of the five children, and take one of your hands, and knock the child out. This will allow you to properly preform the magic trick. After this has occured, please go backstage and fetch five spare suits: The suit of Freddy Fazbear, the suit of Bonnie the Bunny, the suit of Chica the Chicken, the suit of Foxy the Pirate, and the suit of Golden Freddy. We will be discussing what to do next in tommorow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Third Tape "Uh.. Hello? Hello? This is Mr. Purple, your instructor. Now that the children have been knocked out and are incapable of moving, please leave backstage. Please make sure the knocked out children are hidden as you leave. Please find a sharp object, for use for the magic trick. Upon finding a sharp object, please return backstage. Now that you have the object with you, please take the object, and apply the sharp object to each of the children's throats. Doing this will allow ketchup to pop out, but do not attempt to consume it. We will cover what to do now that the sharp object has been applied in tommorow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Fourth Tape "Uh.. Hello? Hello? This is Mr. Purple, your instructor. Now that the sharp object has been applied to each of the children's throats, please take the suits mentioned in the Second Tape, and open them. You will find a metal endoskeleton, but pay it no mind. Please take the children's bodies and put them in the suits. Do not be gentle. Once the bodies have been sucsessfully stuffed in the suits, close the suits up. We will discuss the final step in tommorow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Fifth Tape "Uh.. Hello? Hello? This is Mr. Purple, your instructor. This will be your final tape, Bonina. It's been fun. Now that the magic trick has been completed, and the bodies of the children are now in the suits, it's time to clean up the ketchup remains. Please leave backstage and look for bleach and a cloth. Upon acquiring the bleach, quickly return backstage. Take the bleach and apply it to the ketchup. Doing this for a few seconds will allow the smell and the actual ketchup to disappear. You may now leave backstage. I bid you farewell now, Bonina. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.'"''' ---- ''Credited to South Ferry, inspired by Odd Cheese Category:Information